Arthur, What's Sex?
by StarsOfThePast
Summary: Poor Arthur...he never saw it coming
1. Chapter 1

"Arthur!" the little colony cried rushing up to his guardian who sat by the fire place with a cup of tea in his hand while he looked straight ahead thinking hard, when he saw the young child run to him he turned towards him to see that the boy stood in front of his legs.

"Hello Al" Arthur chuckled, placing the cup on the tiny plate in his hand and put it on the table in front of him, Alfred looked at him curiously with wide eyes making Arthur feel uncomfortable in his chair, he knew that look well, and it could only mean one thing…

He had a question.

And it wasn't the normal questions a child his age asked either, they were mostly about the war that was going on, but at one point that frog named Francis had been chatting to him and putting dirty thoughts into his innocent head, because that following night Alfred crawled into bed with him and asked "What's a homosexual?" Arthur had almost had a heart attack.

Now when France came to visit Arthur knew better then to leave Alfred alone with him...

"Arthur…I have something to ask you…" Alfred began, climbing into the older mans lap, Arthur went tense for a moment hoping for once it was a normal question.

"…Alright Alfred, What is it?" Arthur took a deep breath waiting for what was to come, Alfred grinned his sun shine smile.

"What's sex?" Alfred asked now looking very curious, Arthur stopped, he could have swore his heart stopped and jumped up into his throat, it was lucky he was sat down other wise he would have fainted from the shock.

"WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?!" Arthur screamed at him (in a manly way of course) while Alfred blinked at him.

"I saw the word on one of your magazines in your library, the one with all the pretty girls!" Alfred grinned from ear to ear.

So from the day on Arthur was sure to hide his magazines in a place Alfred couldn't find them…

--

I did this randomly in an hour XD; it's not good I know, but I thought it would be amusing so I posted it :3 enjoy and preview please!

Also if you want another chapter ask me! : 3


	2. Chapter 2

Well. Most people asked me to do another chapter to this story so I thought I would continue it to make it bigger..

Also. Would anyone like to be my beta? I can never seem to re-read my own work…well I do re-read it but it's hard for me to spot any mistakes…so

If anyone would like to be my beta post me a message on my profile C: thank you

"Alfred. Why do you even want to know what…" His voice trailed off, he narrowed his eyes at the innocent colony that went on grinning at him, Arthur groaned and rubbed his temples, he should have seen this coming. He knew it was going to happen one day…he had just hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

"Sex?" he asked, making the older man splutter and start to go bright red.

"D-DON'T SAY IT SO CASUALLY!" He yelled double face palming, taking the colour of a tomato.

"Why, god why do you hate me so much?" Arthur thought, he really needed to think of something to distract Alfred so he didn't have to explain to him just what sex was, he was far to young …but right now Arthur's brain was still in the after shock stage where it wouldn't work correctly.

"Igggggy please tell me!" Oh god now he was begging…Arthur looked down at him looking at his pouting expression making him sigh.

"A-Alfred…your to young to know.." He leaned back in his chair while the little boy stood up in his lap and glared at him.

"I'm not little, Iggy!, I'm a big boy! And I'm going to be a strong nation just like you!" he argued, England blinked and groaned, this child….so stubborn and difficult.

"Still. Your too bloody young for Christ sakes…" he mumbled trying his best not to loose his temper. Still this had been his fault this time so he couldn't really blame France for any of this…which was pretty odd…because everything was normally the frogs fault.

"Please!" he whined, getting ready to climb down his guardians legs.

"Or I'll go ask Uncle France!" He cried out, Arthur was sure the little shit was doing this to blackmail him, Alfred wasn't stupid. Even he knew what France was like. Arthur grabbed his arm quickly and shoved him back into his lap.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" he shrieked, Alfred looked up at him and grinned again.

"So…does this mean your going to tell me what Sex is?" he asked excited.

"…Very Well…"

"Yay! I knew you would give in, Iggy!"

"Shut up, you little bugger"

Ok…sorry it's short…I did this in school…I hope you like the story so far. This part was mostly funny I think…it's only going to get more funny from here on out!

RomanosCuteTomato signing off!


End file.
